


The Shrine Of Your Lies

by The Sports Section (Empress_of_Trash)



Category: Durarara!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Also Featuring: Sports Anime Cameos, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Designation: Miracle Inspired, F/F, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Featuring: Youji's Evil Brother, Knowledge of Third Series Unnecessary, Mystery, Police, Rui Gets A Girlfriend, Slow Romance, Surprise Third Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/The%20Sports%20Section
Summary: A police officer and an experiment meet in a dark alley.This is not the start of a joke, but it is the start of an adventure involving what makes a human, what makes a monster, what makes an assassin, what makes a home, and what makes someone fall in love.





	The Shrine Of Your Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We're Never Coming Back (To Your Filthy Halls)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923750) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> This is a story about Rui from the Designation: Miracle series getting that police girlfriend. 
> 
> It is written with the knowledge of umisabaku and dedicated to their inspiring series.
> 
> Knowledge of said series is essential, but definitely worth reading for itself. Seriously do so immediately. No regrets, I promise.

There was a woman in her trash. At this point Shinju was fully prepared to give up the day as a bad job. She had been working for almost twenty-four hours, having been called into to assist briefly in another part of town. She'd had another argument with her grandmother about omiais. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and not look at anyone.

 

The “good Samaritan” part of her that had led her to following her family into police work already had her moving, leaving her bags at the back gate.

 

Shinju was mentally going over the first responder rules her mother, a proud and determined EMT had beaten into her. After a quick assessment established that the scene was secure and absent of anyone else responsible for the blood stains she could see from here she approached. She checked the girl’s pulse and looked over her for any visible signs of trauma. She was relieved to find a startlingly strong pulse despite the shallow breathing, but the freshly damp and red blood stain made her less so. One hand moved the oversized shirt carefully to reveal what could only be not one, but several gunshots.

 

Shinju’s hand didn't shake but inside she quivered a little. She still had little experience with violent crimes, despite the chaos that had been Ikebukuro these passed few years. She had been pulled in with other officers to help with the gangs, but her rookie status (and she suspected her grandfather) had kept her mostly assigned to patrols. With things calm, as they could be, she had been packed back off to her police box.

 

Her free hand dialled the ambulance.

 

The second the woman on the other side spoke Shinju cut in keeping her voice cool and collected as she put the phone on speaker and set it beside her knee to focus on keeping the woman from bleeding out.

 

“This is Officer Kuzuhara. I require immediate emergency care 1-Chome, 5-3, Ikebukuro, Toshima Ward. Young woman with multiple gunshot wounds. I am in the side alley of the apartment located there. It is through a locked gate the key is under the small ceramic frog in the flower pot.”

 

The woman on the line continued with missing a beat.

 

“I am sending help immediately, the information has been noted so they may enter.” the woman said the small speaker of Shinju’s old high school flip phone making her voice crackle oddly. “Are you trained in First Aid Officer-san?”

 

“Yes,” Shinju replied already removing her jacket and rolling the shirt up. The two top gun shots seemed to be bleeding sluggishly, slowing to a near stop, but the gut shot was not letting up. She quickly began applying pressure with her jacket there.

 

Her tank top was ripped for use of the other, closely landed shots near the woman's mid abdomen.

 

“I am applying pressure now, but the blood loss is severe.” Shinju said straining her shoulders to press down as hard as possible. She couldn't keep out a slight tremor at the end, feeling the blood soak through and onto her hands.

 

“Keep up what you can and stay with me.” the woman soothed.

 

Shinju nodded and then caught herself. “Of course.”

 

Looking down at the other woman she realized she may have been more a girl. The blood loss had left her incredibly pale and it contrasted sharply with the red blood and sunshine waterfall of her hair. Dimly, she recognized the girl was probably beautiful, but there was something faded in her beauty. She looked fragile almost, but the muscles Shinju could clearly see countered that idea. It was hard to determine age anywhere between eighteen and twenty-five she suspected. The hair color seemed natural, matching her eyebrows. Possibly of partial foreign parentage, though she had Japanese features.

 

Then the girl’s eyelids started to twitch and Shinju inhaled. She almost hoped she wouldn't wake and experience this pain.

 

When they finally did open, Shinju was wearing the calm, but confident expression and small smile that reassured the citizens at her police box.

 

When she saw those brilliant, impossible yellow eyes she faltered though letting out a small gasp. They were like molten gold. Or a hawk peering up at her. Though wear slightly unfocused, but-

 

“Wow,” Shinju breathed startling herself.

 

They focused on he then, sharpening with an almost predatory gleam.

 

Shinju met the gaze and offered a comforting smile.

 

“It's alright. Stay still,” she assured the woman. “I've called the ambulance help is on the way. But don't move. They'll be here soon.”

 

She never broke her gaze from those odd eyes that made something nag in the back of her exhausted mind. She was so focused on keeping the girl's gaze and keeping up the pressure she didn't see the girl's hand going for her throat.

 

The grip was inhumanly tight and Shinju hissed, but barely had time to consider what was going on when those fingers found their mark and hit her nerve.

 

Kuzuhara Shinju slumped unconscious across the stranger’s lap. Her last thought was.

 

_Oh, a Miracle._


End file.
